


Zephyr

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [26]
Category: Hustle, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why you?' asked Zoe.  'I could ask you the same.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incognito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185700) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



> Z is for zipper

'I love red,' said Zoe, lowering the zipper of Stacie's dress by a centimetre and lightly kissing the skin she revealed.

Stacie, standing by the open window, looking out over the bay, drew in a breath as Zoe's lips touched her skin. 'Then I'm glad I chose this dress tonight,' she said.

Zoe lowered the zipper a little more, and dropped a kiss on the back of Stacie's neck, then lower again. Stacie put out a hand to steady herself. The curtains swayed in the light breeze, and the candles scattered around the hotel suite flickered.

'Why?' asked Stacie, meaning to add more words to her question, but they stuck in her throat.

'Why you?' asked Zoe (another kiss). 'Why here?' (another). 'I could ask you the same.'

'But I asked first,' said Stacie.

'Because you are beautiful and mysterious and sexy,' Zoe whispered the last word in Stacie's ear, before moving away again, 'and because you are willing to stand in a window while I undress you.'

Stacie smiled. 'Would you do the same for me?' she asked.

Zoe slid her arms around Stacie's waist as the dress slipped from Stacie's shoulders. 'Will you stay long enough to find out?'

Stacie turned to face Zoe, and her dress fell the rest of the way to the floor.

'Why don't we find out now?' she said.


End file.
